


Sweet Bloom

by SunHi_FP



Category: EXO Band
Genre: ABO!au, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Lots of Sex, M/M, fucktoy!Au, lots of knotting, master&slave, mating cycles/ in heat, omegaXomega, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunHi_FP/pseuds/SunHi_FP
Summary: Sehun is a omega bought by the King's fourth son, Kai.





	

There's a knock on their huts door. Followed by shuffling of feet outside.  
Happy, Sehun strutted at the door. His  
father promised him they'll have a horse ride at the kyojo's waterfalls today.

But when he opened the door he was shocked to see three Tianan Soldiers asking him if he is the son of Oh Sihyun.  
Their swords drawn out, eyes threatening and before he knows it he is on his knees. Sehun knows this is not the time to cry, to show to this Tianan soldiers how weak he is. But the omega inside him quivers, and just wanted to submit.

One of the soldiers yank his hair upward, examining his face. "Are you Oh Sehun?" Sehun nodded since he can't even open his mouth. The alpha pheremones are so thick in the air Sehun thinks he's going to pass out of fear.

"Take him to the carriage. I'll burn down this hut."

Why? Sehun wanted to ask but was silenced when one of the soldiers pulled him up, chained him and blindfolded him.

Sehun has no idea how many hours had passed by since then. But he is aware of movements beside him inside the carriage.

"Your father sold you to our prince." Said the soldier that is seated beside him when the ride seems endless.

Sehun tighten his hold on the chain on his wrist, of course his father would do that. He's not on his right mind, Sehun reasons. He's father, a merchant who has been spurting lies after lies the moment his wife died. But still sehun believes in his promises because no matter what.. He seems to hold on to the words of his only family left. 

The carriage stopped. And Sehun is aware of the carriage door being opened. Someone unlocked and took off the chains on his wrist.

"I'll took off your blindfold, Do not even think of doing something funny." The soldier whispered. Sehun nodded and the soldier took off the blindfold, his sight adjusting from the brightness.  
Sehun wished he never agreed on taking it though, seeing the monstrous built of the alpha soldier made him shiver and just want to hide. So he hung his head, afraid to look around him.  
"This is Oh Sehun, Head maiden Ja Yin. The fourth prince new toy, I presume."  
The soldier introduced with a mocking tone.  
The head maiden approached Sehun and lift his chin by her forefinger. Looking right onto his eyes.

"Well, Beautiful isn't he? But I still prefer little Luhan."  
She stepped back and started circling him. Examining his physical appearance.  
"Everyone prefers Luhan." The soldier muttered, smirking crookedly.

"Ha! Of course that little devil knows how to seduce young men with just the flick of his hands. But enough with that bitch. You can go now." The woman takes one last glance to Sehun before turning around.

"Oh Sehun!" She shouted so suddenly and sehun quivered, female alpha pheromones are much atronger now that the alpha soldier is gone.

"Y-yes M-Madam!" Sehun stuttered in fear and just continue staring at the ground. His hands shaking he grips the hem of his shirt.  
"Follow me, I'll introduce you to those bitches."

The Head Maiden started walking. The hem of his magenta colored gown sways as she walks gracefully. Sehun looks at it the remainder of their walk inside the Castle.  
"Prince Kai's Chamber is located at the east, always remember that. I'll hand you over to Xiumin, one of Kai's toys too. From now on Feng and Han is now at your service. They'll be in charge of making you beautiful and healthy. If you have any problems with them tell it to Baekhyun, which is also one the prince ' toys."

To sehun, it's all a jumble of names. How many toys did this Tianan prince have, seriously?

"If you are wondering, your his fifth toy. And maybe not the last."

Sehun grips onto his shirt harder. Just what the heck he has gotten into? And wow fifth? This prince is such a monster.

\- -  
This story is my first, so please bare with me.  
Haha itatagalog ko sana tong story kac grr how to engrishh bessss pero para sa sekai kakayanin.  
Kahit ma-nosebleed xP


End file.
